


Melodrama

by evelyn_rose4



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I Tried, Is this crack?, M/M, NO ANGST THIS TIME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelyn_rose4/pseuds/evelyn_rose4
Summary: The one where Yuzu is melodramatic, but Javi loves him anyway.





	Melodrama

It was an open secret at the Toronto Cricket Club that Yuzuru Hanyu could be a little bit melodramatic. There was the one occasion where he had to wait to start the stroking class because Javi was late, that ended up with a colder stroking session than everyone was used to. There was also the time that Junhwan’s Mom threw him a party for his silver medal at Autumn Classic and Yuzu didn’t quite understand but attended anyway. Nobody took his comments seriously and brushed it off as the normal, overdramatic Yuzu musings, but it was funny regardless. 

However, Yuzu didn’t believe he was being unreasonably dramatic when it concerned Javi’s departure from his life. 

As a result of this belief, he felt justified to be angry on the run up to his leaving party. Yuzu had pettily refused to sign the big card everyone had gotten for Javi, he won’t eat the cake Evgenia had made and overall looked pretty miserable and wanted everyone to know that he was.

Besides losing his favourite training partner, Yuzu was primarily angry at himself for not doing anything about the annoying, romantic feelings he had developed for the kindest man he knew. These feelings had frustratingly followed him since he was a young adult and time was running out for him to consider acting on them. 

On the other side of the room, a usually patient, caring and kind Javi was getting increasingly frustrated that the one person he wanted to be happy in this situation looked like he’d lost another competition to Patrick Chan. Therefore he decided to make it his mission to make Yuzu enjoy his last day, otherwise he would not want to leave more than he already didn’t. 

Armed with a slice of cake, a selection of the small availability of healthy foods and a gold party hat; Javi prepared himself for battle with a miserable Yuzu. 

“Hey Yuzu!” He said, his voice getting as happy as he could muster without seeming overly fake. “You’re missing out on this food!”

He exclaims this whilst forcing the party hat onto the head of a disgruntled Yuzu. Javi knew that Yuzu is miserable that he’s leaving but it’s not like this hasn’t been anticipated for years now and it’s more of a courtesy to not act like a bratty teenager. 

“Please try some of this food, Evgenia made it just for this party and it’s Japanese!” Javi found his voice getting more and more fake and more and more exasperated with every second. Meanwhile. Yuzu found himself getting more and more irrationally angry at this and because he was finally willing to accept that he was being overdramatic. 

So in a moment that he will always claim is not his best, Yuzu ripped the gold hat off and stormed out. Javi was left with a plate full of food and a newfound characteristic of Yuzu that he really hated - and there are no other characteristics of Yuzu that Javi wasn’t completely endeared by. 

Sick of this whole situation Javi put his food back down onto the table and followed Yuzu, with the rest of the party watching in silence. 

** 

All Yuzu wanted to do was leave and go wallow in his misery at home with the leftover food that his Mom made. However he had to go to his locker to get his stuff before he could officially leave and start his own party of misery at home.

But, Yuzu had forgotten that his locker resembles a cliché’d high school movie and had pictures that showed all his memories of Toronto. Also because he is stupidly in love with Javi, a lot of these pictures have him and his smile in the background. 

Before this whole party issue, Yuzu felt nothing but butterflies when he looked at these pictures but now all he wanted to do was forget about that stupid smile and those stupid eyes. So because he’s dramatic he starts to rip all the photos down. 

In the middle of Yuzu’s cathartic actions, Javi walked in and immediately finds the situation hilarious. However, this just made Yuzu more angry and he snaps.

“I’ve had enough of this! You seem to be thinking that leaving is a joke and that people here aren’t really attached to you. You’re not coming back when will you ever see people again when will I see you again?” With this rant, Yuzu was becoming more and more emotional.

“You’re so important to me and I really don’t know how I’m going to survive training without you? You know what, I should just tell you this because you will just leave and it doesn’t matter. I love you so much and you will never love me so I will just die alone maybe I should get a cat? Wait, why are you laughing I’m crying so hard!”

Javi had nothing to say in response to this because he just adored Yuzu and just felt so whole in this moment and the way he let this out is in roaring laughter. However he knew that this was not the appropriate response to someone’s love confession so his next action was much more fitting. 

“I’m going to get a black cat, I think, because it’s like my so-.”

Yuzu’s monologue was stopped by hands cupping his cheeks and lips pressing to his. Javi didn’t move at all, the kiss only being a simple press of lips but it was enough to send a spark through both of them. Yuzu’s breathing eventually settled and he moved arms around Javi’s shoulders and started to deepen the kiss. 

In the middle of this make out session which was growing more heated by the second, the two heard a cough near the door. They stopped to see their smug coaching team and the entire skating team stood there with various emotions displayed across their faces. 

Brian looked stupidly pleased for himself, Tracy had the brightest smile on her face, Evgenia was pulling a face of disbelief, Jason looked a mixture of angry and happy but Junhwan looked furious. 

“Honestly, you could have waited until tomorrow?” Junhwan angrily exclaimed but his outburst just confused Yuzu and Javi even more. 

“Wait did you have a bet on us?” Javi exclaimed but didn’t stop Yuzu moving into his body and moved his arm to wrap around his shoulders. 

“A very long running bet, even when we get new people here, Brian explains and we tell him what we think! But honestly, we were all scared you weren’t going to get together at all! Then Ghislain wins so much!” Evgenia explained with excitement.

“So who won then?” Yuzu asks. He doesn’t really care because he’s already won but it would be nice to see who knew him the best. 

“Brian.” A plethora of voices said at once, in various tones. 

The man in question just stood there, a beaming smile on his face. He didn’t say anything but just held out his hands and then received a large sum of money, which was a very surprising amount considering the young age of the majority of betters. 

All Yuzu and Javi could do is roll their eyes at the environment they surrounded themselves in, willingly. However they weren’t too focused on the happenings because all either of them could think about is the love they had for each other. 

**  
Later in life, this bet would come back to haunt them though.

Brian approached Javi one day and gave him the same amount of money he received from the bet and told him to take Yuzu on a long, long holiday because his melodramatic ways were frustrating everyone to their limits and he needed a holiday. 

All Javi could do is laugh because these melodramatic ways had brought them together and would always be a part of their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i've been trying to write this for so long but so many life and uni things got in the way and i got writers block then i got distracted with my elaborate plan for a yuzuvier chaptered story that i'm going to write and yeah, fun times. 
> 
> everyone and me is feeling very sad about javi's impending retirement so i decided to deal with it in the best way i could, not taking it seriously and writing this instead. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading x


End file.
